The two sided Emotion
by thejackmanfan
Summary: Wuya thinks about her so called buisnesslike relationship with jack...I suck at summarys, not a oneshot.i own nothing.UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

It was still dark out when Jack awoke.The luminous glow of the moon shown brightly  
through his thin curtains.Groggily, he sat up, rubbing his forhead in vexation.He glanced warily at the digital clock on his nightstand, again falling into a fitfully light sleep.  
Wuyas masked eyes stared unblinking, the witch Wuya had no need for sleep.  
She found nightime to be most boring.There was only so much plotting she could do in one night.  
Her eyes fell upon the young man she had been in a buisness-like relationship with for ver two years.If she had lungs in her current state, she would be sighing.To be honest,she was quite bored.  
As her idle eyes wandered lazyilly across the room ,they once again fell on Jack.  
As much as she hated to admit it, she had grown quite fond of the boy.As idiotic and incompetent he may be at times, she could'nt help but feel a slight wave of admirable affection for him.It amazed her the way no matter how many times she betrayed him,which used to happen very often,he miracuously always accepted her back when her seemingly flawless plans failed.For a brief moment,she was thankful she had no phsical form,a small wave of pink slightly crossed her cheeks,or rather,would have if she had cheeks.  
Shaking her head furiously,she tried to deystroy all of those sickenly idiotic and uncharacteristically girlly thoughts passing through her mind.She uttered a curse under her breath.She was being stupid.Jack shuffled slightly under his sheets, her eyes were immediatly drawn to the movement.  
Slowly she flew over the sleeping Jack's bed.Drool aside, hecould almost be considered what the girls today call a "good catch".Wuya wasn't sure if that exspression was correct or not, she rarely kept up with the times. However, Wuya wasn't surprisied the boy had never really had what one would call a "steady girlfriend".The evilness would be one factor, that wasn't exactly the way to attract anyone to you that wasn't afraid of being destroyed by a giant lazor or something evil like that.But for all the time Wuya had spent with Jack,he had always been alone,confining himself to his room, to work on some new insane machine that would eventually just be destroyed.  
As far as she could tell, the boy had almost no sex drive at all.She had never really seen him  
pay much attention to girls.He had been far to infatuated with his evil works.In fact only person he had obbssed over had been chase young,a man that rejected him.For a brief moment she could have almost felt sorry for him.  
Perhaps if she had been human from the start...maybe she would have been a better role-model?  
Then again...if she was in her human form, she would'nt have needed him to begin with.Wuya  
sighed.Thats right, thats all she needed him for, and that's all he was good for, then again...  
She shook her head again, she was being stupid again,Her...and Jack?  
Why of all the stupid ideas to ever be concived,this was definatly one of the stupidest.  
Then again...  
If she were human, the possibilties were not...entirely impossible,  
Unlike before,Jack had become older,and he had grown several inches taller, she assumed that if she were her normal state,he would now have a few inches on her.She wondered how far her head would be from his.As stupid as it was, she found her self day(or night) dreaming.She imagined what it would be like to have his arms around her waist, or herhead leaning aganist his neack,or her lips...  
It was there she stoped herself from her daydreams."This...is poison for the mind..." she mumbled,   
spitfully,she turned from the object of her perverse dreams and began shunning away those thoughts.Tomorrow would be like any other day, they would look for Shen gong wu like  
always...and that would be all.Wuya vowed in her gut never to think of those thoughts again.

But it dose get rather boring at night...


	2. Chapter 2

Wuya awoke with memory of that night ,almost three months ago.  
She was still getting used to the strange sensation of being in a human form,and granted with that needing such inconviences such as food and sleep.  
Sitting up, she found herself turning her emrald eyes towards the window.  
Thin sheets flacidly on damaged hangers, she made a mental note to get that taken care of later.  
Sicnce her current living accomadations were not as glamorous as they had been when she first sucseeded in ruling the world, she somehow found this setting homey.She had grown used to it,  
and to be honest, she didn't want to leave.  
She swung her legs over the side of the bed, deciding she couldn't sleep and might as well start her day.It was almost time for her to awaken reguarly anyway.She stood up ,flipping her hair back across her shoulder, and made her way to the kitchen.  
As usual, no one was in there so she helped herself to whatever she could find in she  
could find in the refridgerator.Reaching for a cold plastic container, she waved her hand and had it heated up and it heated up immediatly.(cause she's magic)Opening the container  
she helped her self to a very unusual breakfast of leftover spaghetti.  
She coud hear footsteps behind her.Setting the empty container on the counter,  
she turned to see the groggy figure of Jack walking into the kitchen.He walked passed her,  
half asleep, and fumbled blindly in the cabnet.He grasped a box and proceeded in making some dark liquid in a machine on the counter.  
"You're still here?"Wuya heard him mumble.She couldnt help but admit, that she was bothered by his words.  
Jack opened the refridgerator.  
"Where'd all the spaghetti go?,Oh well..." he grabed the first thing he saw--a stick of margirin--and  
proceeded in eating it.Wuya wrinkled her nose slightly in disgust."I ate it for breakfast..." she said.He didn't seem to notice  
she bothered answering, he turned to pour himself a cup of coffee."You're human now, what do you need me for?" he asked casually.  
Apparently, he had assumed once he had helped her become human again, after sucsefully stealing the Serpents Tail and Reversing Mirror.He would have no use to her and be left behind.  
Wuya placed her hand on her hip"If you thought I was just going to leave" she asked."Then why did you bother helping me in the first place?"Jack took a sip of his coffee, shrugging her off.This annoyed her, so she repeated herself.  
"I dunno,." was all she was rewarded with."But seriously, dont you have some magical video-game  
filled castle gaurded by molten rock men to live in now?"  
"castles are to overrated..."she mumbled."besides, you could say we're...freinds, right?"You dont mind sharing your house still, do you?" she asked."Like I have a choice in the matter." he mumbled."if I wanted you to leave, there isn't much I could do to make you leave."he took another sip."And besides,I thought Wuya, evil Heylin Witch of all power and whatever, didn't need friends."  
With that statement,wuya could'nt help but feel hurt.Jack seemed to not have noticed .  
"Do you not want me to stay here, anymore?" she asked quietly.  
Jack thought a moment."You can stay, but under two conditions."Wuya looked at him questioninly.  
"One, I want my bed back,You have to get your own.And two..."  
Wuya waited.  
"You owe me some more spaghetti, damn it."


End file.
